Shadow Broker Dossiers/Justine Marsters
Justine Marsters Infiltrator and demolitions expert for the SSV Belgrade. Previously Alliance liaison at L'Shero Correctional Station. Has ties to Cerberus through father, possibly a double agent. Audio Transmission Transcript 1 [The following is an excerpt from a phone call placed to a terminal at L'Shero Correctional Station at 0126 hrs on redacted, 2183 CE.] Marsters: You bastards. Unidentified: Hello, Justine. Is something wrong? M: I spent two goddamned years in this hellhole, trying to identify the heads of the asari gangs, and now, when I was just about to get a name, I'm informed that I'm being transferred! U: These things happen. M: Someone made a call, didn't they? U: You think it was us? M: I know it was you. I want to know why. Didn't you send me here to gather intel on the asari gangs? U: Perhaps whoever assigned you saw a sudden new opportunity. You've been assigned to the Belgrade, correct? M: Enough with this bullshit! Tell me what this is about, or I'm walking away. U: You can't walk away. But I guess we could skip a few chapters. Commander Sharon is quite literally in bed with a scion of the Dantius family. M: The asari pharmaceutical company? U: And crime family. The commander's lover happens to be the daughter of Matriarch Eumenidia. Curiously enough, Eumenidia died not long ago... M: Where is this going? U: Rumor has it that Sharon killed the Matriarch in a firefight that involved a whole team of Eclipse mercenaries. And of course, all of the Matriarch's property passed to her daughter after her death. We want to know if Cmdr. Sharon is acting as the daughter's personal assassin. Tomorrow, you'll be boarding the Belgrade. The Belgrade has sent a notice to Ataskari Station that they're dropping in to stock up on supplies. While you are there, you are to go and locate locker #178 - the key will be hidden under a trashbin nearby. There will be a small, easy-to-conceal device inside that will allow us to remotely access someone's computer. We want you to install the device in the Commander's private quarters. M: And how am I supposed to get into her quarters? U: I'm sure you can be very charming if you really want to. M: And what if I don't want to? U: Then you'll be returning to L'Shero very soon, and this time you'll be on the other side of the bars. M: Goddammit. U: Of course, I have every confidence that you'll be up to the task. Good luck. [conversation ends] Audio transmission transcript 2 [The following was recorded in 2187 CE, approximately two days after the destruction of the Belgrade.] U: Hello, Justine. M: Leave me the fuck alone. U: I know it must be a difficult time for you... M: What do you want from me? Sharon's dead. There's no more intel to be gathered. U: What happened to the Dantius girl? M: Leave her alone. She's been through enough. U: Oh dear. You've taken her in, haven't you? M: I'm doing a good deed for once. U: She's got millions of credits in assets. She's not in any danger of being thrown out on the street. M: Her lover just died, you asshole. She's a wreck. ﻿ ﻿ Marsters, Justine Category:Articles by Gnostic